helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Oota Haruka
|image = OotaHaruka-Anju27thSingle.jpg |caption = Oota Haruka promoting "Watashi wo Tsukuru no wa Watashi" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = Sapporo, |bloodtype = B |zodiac = |height = 154cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, singer, model |active = 2015-present (3 years) |agency = (2016-) |label = hachama |mcolor = Bright Green |generation = 7th Generation |debutsingle = Koi wa Accha Accha / Yumemita Fifteen |join = November 23, 2018 |days = |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido |generation1 = 1st Generation |join1 = July 30, 2016 |graduate1 = November 23, 2018 |days1 = 2 Years, 3 Months, 24 Days |acts = Ribbon Girls, Clione, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, ANGERME, Mainichi Tanoshiku Sugoshitai! |blog = |autograph = }}Oota Haruka (太田遥香) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project as a 7th generation member of ANGERME and a former member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido. Prior to joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, she was a member of Ribbon Girls and Clione. Biography ]] ]] Early Life Oota Haruka was born on October 21, 2003 in Hokkaido, Japan. 2015 Prior to participating in the Hello! Project "Hokkaido Gentei" Member Audition, Oota was enrolled at Theatre Academy. Through the school Oota was a member of the units Ribbon Girls, who promoted the local Hokkaido soda Ribbon Napolin,"『レモンガールズ・リボンガールズ』結成発表会が行われました！" (in Japanese). Theatre Academy. (Archived)"リボンガールズが札幌ドームでプレイボール宣言を務めます！" (in Japanese). Theatre Academy. (Archived) and Clione."ﾃｱﾄﾙｱｶﾃﾞﾐｰ・ｱｲﾄﾞﾙｸﾗｽ札幌ｸﾘｵﾈ組 2015/4/20 (MVI 0353)" (in Japanese). hikarudaisuki2006 (via YouTube). Uploaded: 2015-04-20. 2016 On July 16, it was announced that the successful applicants of the Hello! Project "Hokkaido Gentei" Member Audition would join the newly established trainee branch, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido."「ハロプロ研修生北海道」始動のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-07-16. She was officially introduced as one of the first seven members on July 30 at the Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Sunshine Parade~ concert in Sapporo alongside Sato Hikari, Ishiguri Kanami, Kawano Minori, Kudo Yume, Kitagawa Ryo, and Yamazaki Mei."ハロプロ「北海道限定」研修生7人初披露" (in Japanese). ORICON STYLE. 2016-07-31. 2018 On November 23, Oota was revealed as a new member of ANGERME alongside Ise Layla, who was selected from the Hello! Project "ONLY YOU" Audition", during the ANGERME 2018 Aki "Denkousekka" concert at Pacifico Yokohama."アンジュルム 新メンバー決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-11-23."アンジュルム、新メン2人加入×たけちゃん生誕×かっさー凱旋のスーパートリプルスリー公演" (in Japanese). natalie. 2018-11-23. She and Ise would start performing with the group after the new year in the Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER concert tour."アンジュルム新メンバーは、ハロプロファンと非ハロプロファン(!?)の対照的な2人！" (in Japanese). The Television. 2018-11-23. Personal Life Education= Oota was in her first year of middle school when she joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, and she was in her third year of middle school when she joined ANGERME. As of April 2019, Oota is currently in her first year of high school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Oota Haruka has acquired: *'Ise Layla:' She gets along best with Ise Layla in ANGERME. |-|Name Meaning= Oota's given name, "Haruka", means distant (遥; haru, from 遥か; haruka) and blossom (香; ka). |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Oota Haruka: *'Haa-chan' (はーちゃん) *'Oota-chan' (太田ちゃん) Profile Stats= *'Name:' Oota Haruka (太田遥香) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Sapporo, Hokkaido, Japan *'Blood type:' B *'Height:' 154cm''BOMB'' September 2018 Issue. *'Western Zodiac': Libra *'Eastern Zodiac:' Goat *'Hello! Project Status:' **2016-07-30: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido member **2018-11-23: ANGERME member *' Status:' **2016-07-30: Member *'ANGERME Member Color:' Bright Green *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido (2016-2018) **ANGERME (2018-present) *'One-Shot Units:' **Mainichi Tanoshiku Sugoshitai! (2019) |-|Q&A= *'Special Skills:' Dancing, swimming, skiing *'Hobbies:' Cooking and finding a bargain *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-pop (mainly idol songs) *'Favorite Food:' Salmon sushi, Cucumber''The Girls Live''. Air Date: 2018-11-26., Chikuwa *'Favorite Sports:' Dancing, swimming, skiing *'Charm Points:' Goldfish-like mouth, her short height (wants to be part of Minimoni if the unit is revived) *'Motto:' "Doryoku wa subete no tobira wo hiraku!" (努力は全ての扉を開く！; Effort opens up all doors!) *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "The☆Peace!", "Chokotto LOVE" *'Favorite ℃-ute song:' "Kanashiki Heaven"Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute MC. 2017-01-29. *'Favorite ANGERME song:' "Kakugo Shite!" *'Looks Up To:' Sato Masaki, Morito Chisaki, Abe Natsumi Works Internet *2016– Hello! Project Station *2017– Upcoming *2018– tiny tiny *2018– OMAKE CHANNEL *2019–2020 Hello Pro no Oshigoto Challenge *2019 Hello Pro Kouhaku Taiko THE☆BATTLE 2019 Radio *2016–2018 Hello! to meet you! *2018–2019 HELLO! DRIVE! (HELLO! DRIVE! -ハロドラ-) (Fridays) Trivia *She and fellow ANGERME member Kasahara Momona were born only one day apart. *Her future goal is travel all over the country, appear on variety shows, and try everything. *She was the first member to debut from Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido. *Her mother is a big fan of Morning Musume and Abe Natsumi. *Oota watched her mother's Hello! Project DVDs when she was little and became a fan. *She made her decision to audition for Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido after attending a Country Girls live and being told she was cute by Tsugunaga Momoko and Morito Chisaki at a handshake event."Love 太田遥香" (in Japanese). ANGERME New Member Official Blog. 2019-10-19. See Also *Gallery:Oota Haruka *Gallery:ANGERME 7th Generation *List:Oota Haruka Discography Featured In *List:Oota Haruka Concert & Event Appearances *List:Oota Haruka Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A References External Links *ANGERME Profile *ANGERME Shin Member Official Blog *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Profile (archived) de:Oota Haruka es:Oota Haruka Category:2016 Additions Category:2003 Births Category:Libra Category:Former local idols Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:7th Generation ANGERME Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Formers Category:Green Member Color Category:Mainichi Tanoshiku Sugoshitai! Category:Members currently attending high school Category:Goat Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Category:Oota Haruka